


Hospital Visits

by sparroepitome



Series: 30 Days of You and I [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Language, and they're just dorks, kind of fluff i guess??? i don't know, leroy being snappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparroepitome/pseuds/sparroepitome
Summary: Leroy doesn't need to take any of this bullshit from the irritating, but very handsome looking senior in the infirmary. But the guy was persistent, and maybe...Just maybe, staying in here wouldn't be so bad at all.





	Hospital Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE HOSPITAL VISITS BUT THIS WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF??? It's kind of like a hospital visit, right? Or I...I don't know, I just keep having this idea of Eugene taking care of Leroy and it was the sweetest thing ever. (Also I just love their dynamics asdfghjkl). 
> 
> This is a full on word vomit that I had no idea how to end, so I apologize if it doesn't turn out so good. Not to mention it also doesn't fit the prompt, but...Well, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Leroy _hates_ the senior currently watching over him in the infirmary.

He’s glaring up at the irksome, yet _very_ attractive raven sitting beside his bed, the elder playing a game on his phone. The sound of swords clashing and warriors shouting filled the otherwise silent room, the teen’s eyebrows knitted in concentration as he tapped the screen furiously.

The senior told him that he wasn’t allowed to leave the infirmary for three days, or at least until his arm heals properly. He doesn’t even know _why_ , it was just swollen! He should be resting at home, where he could properly tend to it. He called his father to let him know about this outrageous arrangement and get him out of here, but the stupid old man agreed anyway because he had to go on a business trip.

_Damn his father and his job that requires a lot of travelling_.

He also told the guy that he could take care of himself just fine, but he did a once-over of Leroy and scoffed, claiming that he doesn’t trust him because he looked like he hasn’t eaten anything but chocolates and candy bars. The _nerve_ of that guy! He couldn’t help the way his body refuses to gain weight no matter how much he eats in a day! What is he anyways, a five-year-old?

The handsome, irritating senior also told him he’d be looking after him during his recovery, but now he’s not even paying attention to Leroy.

_Bastard_.

He huffs, and was about to cross his arms petulantly like a spoiled child, but the pain that spiked up his left arm reminded him about the reason why he was stuck with this asshole in the first place, hissing as he jerks his arm back and laid it gingerly besides him. His ‘caretaker’ only spared him a glance when he hissed, but did nothing and focused once more on his game. The action only served to fuel Leroy’s annoyance even more.

He actually knows what the senior’s name is, but he insists on calling him Jerkwad both verbally and in his thoughts because of the way he’s been treating Leroy during his short stay. Besides, his name was weird and sounded like he belonged in a JRPG instead of a normal, high school student. Come on, who names their son Eugene _Demetrius_?

And he would rather die before actually saying this, but Eugene was actually pretty _hot_. He looks good with his jet, black hair styled back, having a light sheen from the hair gel he assumed the senior was using. The older teen has a jawline that’s so _sharp_ , he thinks he could slice paper with it. His face is so, _so_ gorgeous, Leroy’s poetic side would say he was carved by God himself. It didn’t help that Leroy has a thing for boys with piercings and leather jackets.

He’d be whipped if Jerkwad wasn’t so rude.

“If you’re just going to ignore me and let me die of boredom, then why don’t you just discharge me so I can at least cheer myself up with some ice cream and anime?” He grumbles, finally catching Eugene’s attention as the elder’s onyx orbs settled on him. He hums, pretending to mull over it as he slips his phone into his pocket, leaning back on his chair. Even before he said anything, Leroy knew what the answer was when Eugene gave him that infuriating smile.

“No can do, school procedure.” Eugene says, causing Leroy to scowl deeper. “Besides, your father already gave consent to let you stay. It’s my job to watch over anyone who’s here.” That earned a snort from Leroy, who looks away before he has the urge to punch Eugene out of spite. “Well, you’re doing a _damned_ good job of it.” He replies sarcastically, missing the way the senior’s eyes twinkled in mirth. 

“But I _am_ doing a good job. I patched you up, and so far you haven’t fallen off the bed and hurt yourself even more.” Eugene mused, the freshman only muttering a ‘whatever, Jerkwad’ in defeat after realizing that he’s actually right, sinking in his pillows and pouting. He could hear him chuckling, glaring once more from his position.

This _sucked_. Not only did he have to stay in school and miss out on an Overwatch session with Arata, he had to stay in school with an asshole of a guy that thinks he’s a candy-crazed, underweight freak who’s not even _looking_ at him for the past few hours. He had to resort to staring at the hideous, beige wall and counting the number of cracks on it to relieve at _least_ a little of his boredom.

He was in the middle of tracing a particularly large crack when his pair of hazel irises caught movement at the edge of his vision, turning his head slightly to see that Eugene had stood up and was about to leave. Leroy panics. _Is he really going to leave him all alone?_

“Where are you going?” He asked warily, the elder’s hand paused over the door handle, looking back at the poor freshman. “To class, of course. You didn’t expect me to actually sit here all the time, right? I still have responsibilities.” He answers nonchalantly, causing Leroy to sputter and sit up quickly on his bed. “Wha—Are you kidding me?!” He exclaims, waving his good arm around wildly as he starts to berate the senior. “You tell me to stay and now you’re going to fucking _leave_ me?! At least get me a glass of water or a sandwich! Or give me back my phone!” Leroy grits his teeth when Eugene had the guts to _grin_ at him instead of coming back inside, tossing what Leroy asked for onto the bed, the younger scrambling to pick it up. “I’ll buy you something when I get back!” He tossed over his shoulder, waving innocently before he closes the door.

Leroy growls, clutching his phone in a death grip as he glowered holes into the door as if the thing personally offended him, seething.

_Motherfucker_.

* * *

Leroy was back to sulking when Eugene came back two hours later, _empty-handed_. The elder had to go out and buy a can of Dr. Pepper and a sandwich before Leroy allowed him to sit down. Reluctantly, he chews on the bland food, grimacing at the sogginess of the lettuce. He sorely wished he was back at home. He could be enjoying a delicious serving of instant ramen right now instead of the atrocity the cafeteria calls food.

“My legs are okay. Why am I not allowed to leave the bed?” Leroy asked suddenly after the very disappointing meal, taking a sip of his drink as he watched Eugene flit around the infirmary, tidying up the place while humming a random song. “And Dr. Pepper, really? _This_ is what you give to sick people?”

The elder doesn’t answer for a while, and Leroy felt like he’s getting closer to snapping with every passing second. He takes a book stashed in one of the cabinets before taking his designated seat besides Leroy, flipping through the pages. From the cover, he could see it was a fiction novel, quelling the urge to ask what it was about. He doesn’t want Eugene to know they actually had something in common, other than the fact they were both biologically Korean.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself even more. It’s pretty stupid of you to think you can take on Matt Robbins in the first place. Who knows, you might accidentally bump your knee and break your leg in the process.” He answers, looking impassive. “And stop being a baby, Leroy. You don’t have digestive disorder, you just strained a muscle.”

The urge to punch his irritatingly gorgeous face was starting to get harder to quench, Leroy’s jaw tensing. “ _He_ started it! He called me a slut when he’s the one going around sleeping with anyone standing on two legs!” The memory of the sophomore that put him here only made his blood boil even more. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind. “And do you really think I’m _that_ clumsy?” Eugene nods. _Oh, this guy is really asking for it_.

“Still, you should’ve known better.” He says, flipping a page. The chiding tone he had grated on Leroy’s nerves. “He’s the star baseball player, and you’re uh…” Eugene trails off, staring pointedly at the younger’s exposed legs. It made him feel self-conscious of how thin he actually was, folding his legs and hiding them under the covers. “You’re _you_.” That made Leroy narrow his eyes. 

“Thanks, that makes me feel a _lot_ better, Jerkwad.” Leroy huffs, turning his back on the elder and picked up his phone from the small table on the other side of the bed, continuing to scroll through his Instagram feed and liking random dog pictures. He was _so done_ with talking to him.

“ _Yah_ ,” Eugene nudged the back of his knee with a foot, only earning a grunt from him. “You should be calling me _hyung_. In fact, you haven’t even thanked me for generously staying with you.” Leroy scoffs, turning his head just enough so he could scowl at the elder. “I’m not showing you any respect and gratitude until you let me go and act like a decent human being, _Jerkwad_.” He puts emphasis on the nickname, smirking when Eugene actually frowns and went back to his phone, basking in the small victory.

_This was going to be a long night_.

* * *

Eugene checked on his arm when school was officially over.

He looked out the window wistfully, letting out a sigh as he watched students walking out of the building, heading back to their cozy homes and getting a good night’s rest. Fortunately, Eugene decided to stay silent as he poked and prodded at the large, red swell above his elbow, grimacing each time he poked at a particularly painful spot. His arm felt stiff and sore all over, it hurts to even move it. What the hell did Matt _do_ to him? He was sure that the jock only threw _one_ punch, how could it cause so much pain? If he believed in superheroes, he would’ve thought the guy was Superman.

“How badly does it hurt?” Eugene questions, sounding uncharacteristically serious, unlike when he first took him in the infirmary. “A lot.” Was the only way Leroy could’ve described it to him. The elder’s eyebrows furrowed before he went off to a corner of the room hidden behind a curtain, coming back to his side with an ice pack wrapped in a small, blue towel. He pressed the ice pack against his injury, eliciting a string of curses from the younger’s mouth at the sudden twinge of pain.

“Keep it there for at least twenty minutes.” Leroy nodded numbly, slightly taken aback by the sudden change in attitude. He fails to ignore the way his fingertips tingled when his hand was pressed atop the elder’s for a brief moment, before Eugene lets go and starts to rifle around the room again, presumably to find whatever he needs to assist Leroy further.

He couldn’t help but admire how stunning Eugene looked when he was concentrating, the way his tongue stuck out slightly as he went through drawers and cupboards, elegantly arched eyebrows knitted together. The twin moles above his left eye was rather adorable, Leroy wanted to touch them. His lips were a pale pink, jutted out slightly at the bottom. They were full, and a bit chapped, and Leroy still wants to kiss the life out of him. And his side profile, _holy crap_ , Leroy felt like his whole breath was sucked out of his lungs. If the senior wasn’t so annoying, Leroy would’ve pulled him into the janitor’s closet and made out with him for a good thirty minutes. Why does a jerk like him have to be _exactly_ Leroy’s type?

His eyes started to wander down to the elder’s figure, unabashedly checking him out while he had his back against him. He’s taken off the leather jacket, and is now left in a white, sleeveless tee that left his toned arms on display. He’s gotta’ be a jock then. He has broad shoulders too, Leroy inwardly slaps the part of him that thought he would fit perfectly in his embrace. That ass though, _damn_ , that’s one firm ass alright. It didn’t help that the elder’s wearing skinny jeans, leaving little to the imagination. If only he would turn around so Leroy could see his—

“Like what you see, Leroy-ah?”

The younger’s gaze snapped back up to Eugene’s face, the latter currently smirking at him, catching Leroy red-handed. His face flushes in embarrassment of getting caught staring, immediately averting his eyes elsewhere. “Shut up, Jerkwad. I was just wondering why you took so long.” That was a terrible lie, and judging from the amused look on Eugene’s face, he didn’t believe it either.

“Sure, okay.” Eugene only smirked wider, returning with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil, placing them on the table. “At least call me by name if you’re going to stare at me all the time.” He was so full of himself, Leroy making a show of rolling his eyes at the cockiness in his voice. “You wish. You’re as attractive as a Bulldog.”

“I didn’t know you had a thing for bestiality.” Eugene should thank his lucky stars he was out of spitting range, Leroy unable to do anything but channel all the hatred coursing in his body through withering looks. The elder pulls on his leather jacket again (to Leroy’s dismay), grabbing his phone he carelessly placed on top of a gurney (what purpose does it serve in the infirmary, he doesn’t want to know).

“I’m getting some snacks and dinner. Ya’ got any requests?” Eugene asked, patting down his pockets as he strode towards the door, subjecting Leroy to loneliness again, something he’s slightly grateful for because he gets a break from Eugene’s insufferable attitude. “I’m fine with anything, as long as it’s not spicy.” He answers, earning a nod from Eugene. “Got it. Don’t forget to take the Advil!” He reminds, waving at the younger before he was out the door, the following silence a welcome change from the relentless teasing.

Leroy sighs forlornly, looking out the window once more. The sun was already setting, casting long shadows over the empty schoolyard, illuminated in dark, orange hues. A breeze was blowing outside, and he could imagine vividly how refreshing it would feel as it swept his hair off his face. It was such a nice weather, if only he could bask in it and enjoy a nice cup of coffee in one of Greenville’s cafes.

Damn his bad luck.

* * *

That night, the two high-schoolers gorged on pizza and mac n’ cheese. Dinner went smoothly, which struck Leroy as very odd. During the short time he knew Eugene, he thought the elder would start making jabs at him, either about his physique or just him in general. He was strangely quiet, only speaking to Leroy once, asking if he’s taken his medication yet. Maybe he’s realized he’s been treating his patient badly and is currently reflecting on it.

Eugene checks on his swollen arm again after they ate, looking satisfied that the swelling has decreased considerably.

“Try moving it.” The elder instructed, and Leroy complied, rotating his arm slowly, flexing it once or twice, and moving it in slow sweeps. It still hurts, but the pain has subsided to the point that he could ignore it. He still can’t pick things up with it though, but that’s fine. At least he’s getting better.  “Good. If we keep this up, you’ll be out of here by tomorrow.” He says, patting Leroy’s uninjured arm once. His lips quirked into a small, sincere smile, making Leroy’s heart jump at the drastic change.

Now that Eugene’s starting to act decent, he should thank him for paying for the food and for willingly staying with Leroy when he could be doing something else. Maybe he has homework to do, and by being stuck here he’s going to miss the deadline. Or he could be hanging out with his fellow jocks, having a great night out instead of babysitting a snappy, ungrateful freshman. Leroy feels guilty.

Maybe he should stop calling him Jerkwad, too.

“Um…Hey.” Leroy calls out, catching Eugene’s attention as he turns to look at Leroy, his hand digging through his school bag. He quirks an eyebrow, motioning for the younger to go on. Leroy clears his throat before speaking. “Thank you, by the way. For everything. I’ll pay you back for the food after I’m out. And…” He takes a deep breath. Why is it so hard to admit that he’s wrong? “And I’m sorry for being so mean to you, and for being a nuisance…Eugene.”

It was quiet for a few moments, Leroy’s gaze glued firmly onto his own lap, too afraid to see the elder’s reaction. He was starting to feel nervous when Eugene hasn’t said anything, about to offer buying him lunch for a week when he laughed.

His head snaps up, about to berate the other for laughing at his heartfelt apology before he was stunned when he saw Eugene. The image was a sharp contrast to the whole ‘bad boy’ ensemble the senior’s going for. His eyes were scrunched up into identical, crescent moons, a hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. The sound rang pleasantly in Leroy’s ears, suddenly curious to just how boisterous it could get, and he wants to be the one causing it.

_He so has a crush on Eugene Demetrius_.

He was snapped out of his gawking when Eugene ruffles his hair, making a noise of protest as he bats the elder’s hand off. “Come on, you’re not a nuisance. I volunteered to do this. I gotta’ say, I wasn’t exactly the best company, either. So we’re both even.” He assures, clearing the pizza box and plastic container, moving them to a small pile on the steel gurney. “Don’t sweat it, okay? I got everything I need here.” He pats the backpack leaning on the foot of his chair. “I stopped by my house for a bit, so just relax and focus on getting better.”

Leroy still felt a bit uncertain, but Eugene didn’t give him a chance to say anything when he throws a bundle of fresh clothes at him, catching it just in time before it hit his face.

“Here ya’ go. It might be too large for you, but at least you have something to change into.” Leroy unravels the bundle, finding a blue sweater that’s easily a few sizes bigger than him, and a pair of hideously yellow training pants. He mentally adds ‘fashion retard’ to his list of things he knows about Eugene. Outwardly, he shows a strained smile at the elder, Eugene returning it obliviously.

He was about to fold the clothes up and place them on the bedside table when another piece of black fabric fell from the pile, Leroy’s face heating up as he saw what it was, gingerly picking it up with two fingers.

“…Eugene.”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you bring me underwear?”

Eugene only raised an eyebrow at the question, blinking owlishly at Leroy as if he was the dumbest person on Earth. “Well, to change yours, of course! You weren’t planning on wearing the same one for _three days straight_ , right?” He wasn’t convinced though, holding it up in both hands as he chewed the inside of his cheek. It was…noticeably larger than his own size, it wouldn’t fit properly and would just feel _weird_ , wearing somebody else’s boxers. “Why the hell is this so large?” He regrets the question when Eugene grins obnoxiously wide. “Oh come on, you know _why_.” He winks at the younger, making Leroy’s face redden even more at the image.

He does _not_ need to know how well-endowed Eugene was so early in their encounter.

He tries to hide his embarrassment by ducking his head down and changing the subject, ignoring Eugene’s chuckle while he laid down on the bed besides his.

“A-anyways. You said I would be out of here by tomorrow, I could change when I get home.” Leroy stammers, pulling the covers over his burning face and lied down, facing away from the elder. The room went dark as Eugene turned the lights off, rustling sounds emanating from his bed.

“It wouldn’t hurt to be prepared. Sleep tight, dude. Call for me if you have nightmares or need anything.”

He sincerely hopes he wouldn’t _have_ to. Or worse, he calls him by accident in his sleep.

Leroy closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to whatever deity was up there to give him mercy and not give him a wet dream about Eugene, and nervously waited for sleep to take over.

* * *

Good news, he didn’t have a wet dream last night. He didn’t even _dream_. He must’ve been so tired from last day’s events that he clocked out immediately. He doesn’t even remember when he actually started sleeping.

Even better news, somebody finally decided to visit him. It was an accidental visit, but hey. At least someone came. Being with Eugene was great and all, but he also yearns for the company of his friends. He misses making fun of Daniel for his weird Barbie addiction and talking with Vio about the latest games. His current visitor was none of them, but he was a great senior he admires so much for his godlike photography skills. They also had a lot in common, from their sweet tooth and their lanky builds. The only difference between them was that this senior is unapproachable, while Leroy’s a social butterfly. He’s also like, six feet tall, and Leroy’s a foot below him, the guy looks like a titan standing beside most of their female schoolmates.

It was Michaelis Blanc, photographer for the school magazine and president of the photography club. He looks as surprised as Leroy was when he came bursting in asking for aspirin, only to see the freshman lying in bed with a tub of vanilla ice cream. They exchanged greetings and Michael got the aspirin from Eugene, popping one into his mouth and sitting at the chair where Eugene usually is, the older Korean giving them some space to talk as he pretends to be busy organizing cabinets.

Leroy told him what happened, and Michael ranted to him about the freshmen that only came to learn the perfect selfie angles. He said it was boring without Leroy, the only person who actually treats photography like a form of art itself. It was heartwarming to know that the stone-faced president thought so highly of him.

“But for real, you’re kind of stupid to take Matt’s bait.” Michael says, rocking back in the rickety, wooden chair. Leroy worries he’s going to fall off if he wasn’t careful. Somewhere, Eugene chimed in with an ‘I told him that already’. Leroy frowned at his general direction. “Why does everyone keep telling me _I’m_ the stupid one?”

“Because you _are_.” He kind of hates how blunt Michael is sometimes. Even when he’s insulting someone, he still has his resting bitch face on. “That’s my bro for life you’re messing with. I can assure you, he could break your arm in one swing if he wanted to. You should’ve just walked away.” Leroy’s a very petty guy, so if he’s told to let something go without taking action, he doesn’t like it.

“But he can’t just go around calling people a slut if he’s the one whoring himself out!” He complains, earning an eye roll from Michael. “Fair point, actually. But you’re both on the wrong here. You could’ve just insulted him back, but you _had_ to lose your temper and punch him instead.” He scolds the younger, as if Leroy was a child that was caught stealing from the cookie jar above the fridge. Oddly, the scolding did its intended effect on Leroy, making him feel ashamed of what he did, pointedly keeping his gaze on his lap.

Michael sighs, patting him on the shoulder once before he stands up, preparing to leave. “I’ll tell Matt to apologize later. But you’ll have to say sorry, too.” Leroy nods sullenly, dreading the occasion where he has to face the athlete again. Michael raises his hand in farewell, turning around and heading towards the doorway.

Looks like the French teen changed his mind, pausing midway and turning around with his brows creased. “Wait a sec. Why aren’t you at home?” The question took Leroy by surprise, blinking a few times as he tried to make sense of what the senior just asked. “…Um, what?” He missed the look of utter fear on Eugene’s face, wholly focused on the equally confused photographer.

“You know. Why are you staying here, in school?” He repeats, wording it differently, but Leroy still finds himself unable to answer, staring back and forth between a mortified Eugene and a skeptical Michael. Initially, he wanted to ask Eugene to answer in his stead, but the Korean looks like he went into shock or something, freezing up and gaping at Michael with his mouth open.

“I thought I was _supposed_ to stay? Eugene said it was school procedure.” He tries, commending himself for being able to reply smoothly, the victory short-lasted as Michael only frowned at him. And why was Eugene acting like a deer caught in headlights? “School procedure? There’s no—“

Eugene made a noise similarly to a dying whale, before he hurriedly puts down bottles of medicine and pushing Michael out the door, effectively cutting off whatever the taller wanted to say. “Uh, I think that’s enough for now, Michael! I need to treat the swell and uh, I perform badly when someone else is watching!” He says nervously, giving a strained smile and ignoring Michael’s cries of protest. He waves, followed by a frantic ‘bye!’ before he closes the door on the French student, pressing his back against the wooden surface and letting out a sigh of relief. Leroy could only stare at the events unfolding, bewildered.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Eugene just seemed to notice that Leroy was in the room all along, jumping in surprise with a hand over where his heart was supposed to be. His eyes were wide, pupils shrunk like a cornered animal. He smiles awkwardly, rigidly walking to the chair Michael was previously on, avoiding eye contact with Leroy. “That was weird, wasn’t it?” He tries, forcing a laugh that sounded so fake not even an idiot would believe him.

“Tell me about it, what the hell was _that_?” He was still confused and wanted to know what Michael’s about to say that spooked Eugene so badly. He shrugs, trying to look nonchalant, but the image was ruined with the occasional glances he sent at the door, waiting for Michael to burst back in any moment. “Dunno’. Wasn’t important.” Leroy calls bullshit on that one, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. This only served to heighten Eugene’s anxiety, the elder licking his lips (Leroy struggles not to follow the movement of his tongue) and running a hand through his hair, which was now parted sideways. Doesn’t make him look any less handsome, though. “Look, just trust me, okay? I know what I’m doing. I’ve been watching the infirmary for three years. What does _he_ know?”

Leroy wants to talk back and say no, it looks like Michael actually knows something and Eugene’s hiding it from him, but the senior sounded like he’s on edge and just wanted to drop the whole thing, so being the nice person he is, he decides not to press further. He’s been very hospitable up to this point, but even he wouldn’t tolerate such persistence.

He decides to lighten up the mood, picking his phone up with a challenging smirk. “So, Eugene. You ready to get your ass kicked in a 1v1 battle?”

* * *

The rest of the day went well. Eugene goes to class, while Leroy stays in bed reading Eugene’s novel. He finally has the courage to ask Eugene about it, and the elder was more than happy to share his interest with Leroy and lend the book to him. He comes back every recess with food and milk, the latter being Leroy’s specific request because he couldn’t miss his daily intake. He has to balance his unhealthy sweets addiction _some_ way if he refuses to eat vegetables. They talked more, and got to know each other better, with Eugene throwing jibes at him in between. Eugene kept pestering him to wear the boxers, but Leroy told him to stuff it or else he’ll stuff the damned thing in Eugene’s mouth. His arm was getting better, too. He can now pick things up as usual. The pain has lessened considerably to the point he doesn’t feel it anymore, other than the occasional twinge up his arm.

Before he knew it, Friday rolled in and he was free to go.

Leroy was whooping as he hopped off the bed, taking the time to stretch his limbs out, sighing in satisfaction when he felt knots loosening and bones popping. Eugene watched him with amusement, chuckling lightly as he stood by the younger’s side. He left for study hall after making sure that Leroy was perfectly healed, asking him to do some arm exercises and stuff, and Leroy was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t spend a few more minutes with him, just to properly thank him. Who knows when he’ll get to see the lovely senior again.

At least Eugene left him a steaming cup of coffee, picking it up and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the thoughtful gesture, making a mental note to repay Eugene somehow. He easily recognized the fragrance wafting from the small hole in the lid, inhaling it deeply with his eyes closed. It smells amazing, after having to bear with the disgusting stench of stale milk from the cafeteria. He can smell the dark chocolate in it, and it brings a smile to his lips. A cup of chocolate cappuccino, his favorite. Eugene was either a mind-reader, or he’s really good at guessing.

He graciously takes a large, indulgent sip from the cup. The bittersweet taste filled his mouth, the hot liquid warming up his insides. It felt like he was tasting it for the first time, eliciting a soft, dragged-out sigh from his mouth.

_He’s back in heaven, baby._

He noticed something peculiar was written on the white, plastic cup, other than Eugene’s name and his order. There was a phone number scribbled in black ink on it, and the words ‘your personal healthcare hotline’ in messy handwriting, followed by a winking emoji at the end. He gapes at it.

Is—Is this guy serious?

He was locked in a staring contest with the cup before he gazed at the doorway, expecting the elder raven to come in and tell him it was a joke, but nothing happened and he had no choice but to believe that this is really happening.

Apparently, Eugene found his snappy and awkward fumbling attractive enough to ask him out.

He hides the rising blush on his cheeks by taking another sip of his coffee, striding out the infirmary in a very light mood. Leroy had his phone out, typing a message that he sent immediately to the number, unable to stop a face-splitting grin from dominating his face.

Looks like the opportunity to pay Eugene back came sooner than he thought it would.

* * *

 

**_Eugene_** ♡ ** _just sent you a text message!_**

Eugene ♡ : Hey, just wanted you to know.

Eugene ♡ : I was lying, lol.

Eugene ♡ : There’s no school procedure, Leroy-ah.

Eugene ♡ : Just wanted you to stay because you’re cute.

You: I’m sorry WHAT.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are highly appreciated!


End file.
